


Ragged

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: willocwen.Setting: Pre-"Loyalty."Request: Wesley, Giles, friendship, and UST.





	Ragged

Wesley rubbed his eyes, staring at the handle of Rupert Giles' front door. The door he'd just knocked on, hoping the other man was home and would answer.

The door opened. "Wesley?"

"I'm so sorry to wake you, Rupert. But I need your help." Wesley walked into the flat without an invitation.

Giles shook his head. "I may have been the one woken from bed, but you look like hell."

"That would be something akin to where I am." Wesley sat down on Giles' couch as the man sat next to him. "It's Angel." He explained about the prophecy and Connor. The words 素ather will kill the son' slipped horribly off his tongue. "All my translations have failed to come up with any other results. I know you have no love for Angel, but there's no one else I trust." He leaned in when he felt Giles' arms wrap around him; he hadn't noticed that he'd been crying.

"Why didn't you contact me earlier?"

"I don't know." Wesley pulled back as he remembered how much he had once admired the man. And how much he now needed the comfort.


End file.
